


only you

by lovewords



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewords/pseuds/lovewords
Summary: just hyuck being insecure and mark kissing the pain away





	only you

"am i fat?" donghyuck's eyes are closed and his head is resting on mark's lap while mark caresses his face softly, running his fingers through donghyuck's cheeks, his lashes and his hair. mark pokes donghyuck's left cheek a little harder which makes donghyuck open his eyes. "my cheeks are so full lately... i think i'm gaining weight."

 

"hyuck, you're not fat." donghyuck pouts as mark says this and marks pulls him closer for a hug, donghyuck is now on mark's lap with his face buried on his neck, sniffing the fresh smell of a recent shower gel mark bought. "you're the most adorable and chubby baby i've ever seen." mark jokes and he feels donghyuck smiling against his collarbone, to kiss it after.

 

"you just said i'm fat in a cute way."mark laughs and donghyuck does too, as mark's arms tighten around his waist. "it's just that... i don't know, you used to date lucas and he's so tall and so slim and handsome and i'm just... just me." 

 

"but i like you being you!" mark says, almost sounding offended. "you being you is the reason i started liking you. you're so bright and cheerful and you can be a little whiny sometimes but i love everything about you." now mark's looking deeply at donghyuck's eyes, fingers buried on his arms.

 

"really?" donghyuck's voice is softer than it's ever been before, almost childlike, and mark finds adorable that his cheeks are now a little flushed. 

 

"you're funny. you're smart. you have the voice of an angel, what else can i ask for?" mark brushes his lips softly against donghyuck's, leaving the younger's lips parted and prepared to be kissed, his hot breath coliding with mark's cupid bow.

 

"i've always been told that i am a little too chubby, since i was a kid." donghyuck pauses and takes a deep breath, mark knows how much stuff like this can hurt a little boy. "i wish i was as thin as you." 

 

"why? i literally look like an skeleton." they both laugh and donghyuck's lips finally meet mark's in a soft kiss.

they lie on the couch and donghyuck’s hands are underneath mark's t-shirt, and mark vaguely registers the sound of his own breathy whimpers against donghyuck’s mouth. "i love you." mark says. "i love you. don't ever think you're not the most precious human being on this earth." and donghyuck's heart flares with warmth.

 

"you're so in love with me, mark lee." donghyuck mumbles against mark's lips, which sends electricity down mark's spine and he feels his heart besting painfully faster.

 

"i am." mark says, not even hiding his big smile, he's not embarrassed, not when he's with donghyuck. "i love this." he says and presses a kiss in one of donghyuck's cheeks. "and this." one kiss to the other. "and this." he kisses the tip of donghyuck's nose. "and i love this even more." and he places an open mouthed kiss on donghyuck's lips, sucking his words off from them, feeling the warmth donghyuck always gives him. mark starts tickling donghyuck's neck with kisses even when he knows donghyuck's neck is sensitive and the younger laughs so hard he almost falls off the couch.

 

"mark lee, stop it! i almost hit my head on the floor!" mark giggles and donghyuck can resist biting his lower lip, thinking how lucky he is to be like this with the only person he's ever loved, not many people can say that. "thank you, and i'm sorry for being like this." donghyuck hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment but mark grabs both of his hands and kisses his fingers one by one.

 

"don't hide." mark stares at donghyuck. looks at donghyuck's eyes, the way they shine. at donghyuck's lips, how much he loves kissing them. at _Donghyuck_ , and just wishes he’ll never live a day without him. "i know i'm to shy to say it some times but i hope you stay with me forever, i'm not even joking right now. i love you,” mark mumbles into donghyuck's hair. he wishes the words to never lose their meaning. “do you love me?”

 

"only you, mark lee." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was quick because i have exams but i just imagined how cute domestic markhyuck would be ugh i need to stop.
> 
> so yea, sorry for this


End file.
